Alpha Centauri
Alpha Centauri (Alpha Centauri B) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 4.37 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 11,435,627,289 Number of assigned police squadrons: 120 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 30 System jump gate coordinates 00043721 (Gate 1), 00043723 (Gate 2) Ascension 14 39 36 Declination -60 50 08 Stars in system (trinary system) Alpha Centauri A, 1.1 solar masses, 1.23 solar radii, metallicity +0.2 Fe/H, spectral class G2 V Alpha Centauri B, 0.91 solar masses, 0.87 solar radii, metallicity +0.23 Fe/H, spectral class K1 V Proxima Centauri, 0.12 solar masses, 0.14 solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class M5.5 V Non-CHZ planets Alpha Centauri 1, 1.13 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 3.24 days, semi-major axis 0.04 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.00, equilibrium temperature 1068.3 K, uninhabited Alpha Centauri 2, unknown Earth masses, 0.92 Earth radii, orbital period 20.4 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity 0.24, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Alpha Centauri 3, 1.58 Earth masses, 1.05 Earth radii, orbital period 195 days, semi-major axis 0.65 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.01, equilibrium temperature 265 K, population 11,412,928,375 CHZ moons Alpha Centauri 3 b, 0.05 Earth masses, 0.4 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 260 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.15 AU (Gate 1), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.18 AU (Gate 2) System Details Despite its two jump gates, Alpha Centauri is still listed as one of the top three worst systems for outbound traffic congestion at the jump gate, with the non-priority wait times exceeding three hours on some days. Alpha Centauri is also a center of illegal business transactions between wealthy Asgardian and AIS business agents and UEO crime bosses. Because of the extremely high levels of UEO activity in the system, it has been given a slightly lower security rating. However, most of the UEO ships in this system will not attack without provocation, unless you are an Andolian or have a history of attacking UEO ships. Consequently, this system is a good place for bounty hunting if you have a powerful enough ship, as some of the bounties on UEO crime bosses who regularly come to this system reach into the billions; you can get rich beyond your wildest dreams with a single kill. However, the UEO would be very likely to send assassins after you, so most of that money would be spent on hiring Andolian mercenaries to guard you, since no Asgardian or AIS mercenary would guard someone who was on a UEO hit list. Trading in this system is somewhat easy; bring in food, water, metals, tools, and ship system modules and go out with research materials. Alpha Centauri is the headquarters location of Macdona Shipyards, so you can get a 10% discount on ships made by Macdona Shipyards at any station in this system. This system is also the location of major factories of Eclipse Shipyards, UHW Shipyards, and Military Grade Industries. The UHW has a significant presence in this system. Category:Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Trinary Star Systems Category:Industrial Hubs Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates